User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/RAmP Battle
Lol yeah second Rap Battle. MrYokai vs Tarr! =''BEGIN!= '''Mr. Yokai': Hey, stupid blob! Can I do a epic thing on you which is called the lob? You're just a pile of dirt! And I've got the power to bust Puyo Puyo Slime Rancher ripoff shirts! Tarr: didn't come here to rap, but I guess it'll do. I'm getting kinda hungry and in my sights is Y̸̲͆O̷̠͠U̴̡̍. *Rule 10 MrYokai: You don't know how to rap >:) Tarr: Ȯ̵͙h̶̙̍o̵͚͂ ̶̳̽t̴͎́h̵̻̍å̵̬t̸͎̒'̴̟͐s̶̲̅ ̵̦̌f̷̡̈u̵̽͜n̷̛̺n̷̡̄y̴̳͛,̴̤̅ ÿ̴͖́o̸͓͆ú̵̠'̸̘́r̵͎̾ë̷̘ ̷͚͆r̵̝̈́ẹ̴̈́ȧ̵̳l̶̲̃ḻ̴̋y̵̝̚ ̸͖̔ț̸̏o̸̫͛o̵̦̿ ̴̆ͅẃ̷̟ê̷͎a̸͠ͅk̴͔͑.̵̰̉ Ì̸̜'̴͕́l̵̹̊l̸̽ͅ ̸̡͌b̷͕̈́ḛ̷̀ ̶̜̕c̴̨̅h̵̤̑ẻ̵̤ẁ̵̡i̸͈̔n̴̮̉g̶̲̈́ ̸̺͊u̷͇̐p̵̬̎ ̴̞̒ý̵̧ő̷̺ù̴̘r̴͇͌ ̷͉̐s̸̢̋o̶̰̾û̶̘l̵̬͌ ̵͖̆ w̵̯̏h̴̯̅í̷̼ḻ̶̌e̶̼̋ ̸̯̈y̴̰̓o̵̠͠u̸̡̚r̷͈̔ ̷̦̅f̸̞̈́u̷̜̿t̵̙̄ǘ̴͚r̷̫̉e̷̥̿ ̸̪͒l̶͚̈o̴̰͂o̷̥͠k̴̖͊s̶͓̈́ ̴̜͆B̶̦͌L̵̡̂E̶̝̓A̵̰̎K̴̼̈́.̶͙̎ *Rule 10 MrYokai: *ahem* u're cheating. Tarr: What, the glitchy text? No lines? MrYokai: You're not rhyming. Tarr: Weak... bleak.. those rhyme. Or do the lines have to rhyme within themselves not with each other. MrYokai: You don't know how to do a RAP BATTLE >:) Tarr: We could do a normal battle. Wait, hang on a sec... *kills everyone* Now we have a one on one with no help. *Rule 9 MrYokai: *revives everyone* Nah, RAP BATTLE CONTINUING! Tarr: W̵̲̿e̶̯͗l̸̘̈́l̵̘̈́ ̵̺̽I̴̞͝ ̸̙̃h̴͈͒ò̴̺p̶̫̋e̵̋ͅ ̸͓͠t̷͓̓ḩ̸͗i̵̯̅s̸̤̽ ̸̛̣g̴̗͠o̸͙̎ē̸̢s̶̨̐ ̵̾͜ẁ̸̰e̶̲͝l̵̫͐l̶̻̋,̵̫̒ Y̷͔͛ò̶͓u̷͜͝ ̶̫̀b̵̧̛è̴̱t̷̢̋t̴̨̚e̷̝͗r̵̻̓ ̸̢͂b̵̨̀e̶̮͛ ̵͈̈́p̷̲̃ř̶̠e̴̹͘p̷̱͝a̸̠̔ŗ̷̛ë̷̠́d̵̮̒ ̸̼̀ C̴̢̓ä̵̙́û̷͍s̴̀͜è̸̞ ̷̮͆Ì̶̙ ̸͈̊d̷͔̈́e̶͉͒ṡ̵͚t̵̥͑r̸̙̐o̸̘͗y̴̫͒ ̶̜̑e̷̼̽n̸̘͌t̵̓͜i̸̻͋r̵͚̚e̷̲̎ ̸̤́n̸͇͂ă̴͕t̴̥̿ḯ̴̞o̴͚͑n̶̜̈́s̵̽ͅ.̴̙̚ *Rule 10 MrYokai: You didn't rhyme! Again! So HEY PILE OF DIRT, you look bad! You're going to be sad! I'll fry your Tar! And I'll beat your Tarr in a Jar! Tarr: Ö̶̲k̴͈͝ ̷̝̊s̵̛̹o̸̼̚ ̵͚̆I̶͂ͅ ̴͔̎d̵̡̾ơ̷̭n̴̥͛'̷̰͋t̵͇̍ ̵̩͒r̸̓ͅḧ̵̦́ȳ̶̤m̴͓̈́ê̶͎ ̶̨̄r̷̲̈́i̴̥͂g̸͉͗h̷͎͠t̷̜̔,̴̭̆ ̶̬͒Ỵ̴͠ȏ̸͇u̴͙͂ ̷̙̆j̴̨̾u̸͎͝s̸͉͌ť̷̹ ̷̹̾s̵̮͐t̷̛̻ë̷̯́a̴̺͠ľ̴̺ ̶͚̕t̶͙̀h̸͖͐ẹ̴̅ ̵̪̈ĺ̷̖i̶̪͠m̶͍̈́ȩ̵̒l̷̰̊ĩ̸̩g̶̼͊h̴͉̀ṯ̴͘.̷̲̎ ̴̰͝Ḁ̸̐l̶̰̔l̴͇̓ ̴̦̊o̴͎̅f̷̩́ ̷͓̅m̸̜͘y̴̑ͅ ̸̠̍t̵̠̀a̸͖͆r̴̡̓r̸͚̅ ̶̦́w̴̙̅i̸̲͋ĺ̴͉l̶͈̽ ̷̍͜b̷͙̈́ĕ̷͍ ̸̠̚m̷̰̚a̷͍͌k̸͖͆i̸̘͠n̸͍͊g̶̡͒ ̴̣̽ỳ̵̹o̵͚̊u̸͝ͅ ̷͉̀d̷̖̏ë̷̖́à̵̝d̸̨́ ,̴̣͐ ̸̱̑ỵ̶̾ö̴͔́u̷̯͘ ̶͍̍t̸̲͆h̸̝͝ĭ̷̦ń̵̩k̴̜̀ ̷̨͗y̶̢̛ö̷̖́ű̶ͅ ̸͈͋d̸̬͋ǫ̵̿ ̸̩͆ǵ̷͜o̷̲͐ǫ̵̑d̴̗̓ ̴̬̑b̷̃ͅȕ̵̱t̴̺̕ ̷͙́i̷̠͋t̸̥́'̴͚́ṩ̷ ̸̹̐a̶̘͑l̵̖̿l̶̠̽ ̵̘̈i̸͕̓ñ̶̘ ̷̼͝y̵̪̔o̴̟̐ǔ̶̲r̶̪͊ ̶̲͋h̸̰͑ë̴̻ȁ̷͖ḏ̷͂.̴̙͝ *Rule 10 MrYokai: peh, you gonna LOSE! So, I'm sure you will eat a HOSE! *Rule 1 You will never survive, you stupid JELLY! MAYBE I CAN SHOW YOU ARE SMELLY! Tarr: I̵͍̾ ̷̺̐c̶̿͜á̵̘n̴͓̚ ̸̝̇p̷͓̚ĕ̸͚r̷̟̊f̴̥͋e̸̼͋c̶̛̼t̶̯͝ ̷͇͆c̴͉͂l̴̢͛ợ̸n̷͖̔i̶̩͐ǹ̷̗g̸̖̎,̸̟̎ Ṁ̴̯y̶̤͗ ̶̗̈s̵̻̑k̵͍̉ȋ̷̹ḻ̸̈ĺ̶̹s̴͉͒ ̴̳̑I̶̗͠ ̷̮̂b̵͔͌e̴̝͒ ̸̞̓h̶̺̒o̵̘̐n̷̒ͅi̷͖̚ņ̵̆g̴͖͂ .̸̍͜ ̸͓̀ ̸̦͆Ỳ̶͖o̸͎͂u̵͔͛ŕ̵ͅȩ̴͘ ̸͉̓g̴͖͝e̶͙̾t̸͇̀t̴̘̿ī̵͈n̵̜͋g̴͇͗ ̸̘̀a̶̻͘n̸̘̋n̸̩͒o̵̞͑y̸̠̑ḯ̵̜n̸͑ͅg̵͍͐,̵̲͑ ̴̩̄k̷͙̑ḯ̷̜l̷̗͌ḷ̵͑i̷̫̿n̴̟͠g̸͉͛ ̷̮̋y̵̫̕ỏ̵͈u̴̫̍ ̵̧̓i̷̜͆s̴̮̃ ̶̘̌a̴̳͛ ̴̾ͅm̵̪͗u̶̪̚s̶̯̏t̶̹̑.̵̨́ ̸̻̈́ S̸̯̊ö̸́ͅ ̸̝͌ẇ̴͕ĩ̸̳t̴͎̃h̶̺̆ ̵̹͛m̸̩̚ỹ̷͎ ̸͈͑b̵͕͑ě̴̝ş̸͌t̴͍͛ ̴̡͑m̵̮̑ò̷͔v̵̗̈́e̶̹͝s̴͕̓ ̴͈͠ŷ̵͓ö̷̼́u̴͙͂'̶̺͐ļ̴̿l̷̖̾ ̴̞̇b̶͓͊ẽ̷̼ ̸̩̇b̶̖͝i̵̪̓t̴͚̋i̸͔͝n̶͖̄g̵̨͌ ̸͕̚t̵̩͂h̵̘͝e̵͖͠ ̸̧͝ḑ̶̃ṵ̷͆s̴͎̓ẗ̵͇́.̴͚͂ *Rule 10 MrYokai: fine, wanna be goatified? *sprays holy dust/water onto TarrRancher* *goatifies him* Tarr: Ḯ̵̤ ̷̜̌c̴̠̓a̸̳̾n̴͕͛ ̵̥͂j̸̥̃u̴͔͛s̸̰̀t̷̙̆ ̶̰͑u̴͍̓s̶̳̿e̵̢͊ ̶̺̃c̷͓̔l̵̹̐o̵̩͘n̴̲͗ë̷̤́ṡ̵̯ ̶̖̾ẗ̶̤ó̸̻ ̶̨͒t̷̀ͅâ̸̬k̸̰̚ȇ̴̩ ̷̦͂m̶̡̕ÿ̶͔ ̷̨̄ṕ̸̪l̷̡̋a̸̖̿ç̷̎ė̶̩ .̷̨͗ ̶̹͂A̵̲͒ṋ̵̌d̶̘͐ ̵̩̆I̷͚̓'̶̮̅l̵̥̓l̵̳̔ ̸͍̊k̴̟̈́e̸̔͜e̷̲͑p̵̩̿ ̷̢́o̵̲͗n̷͈̍ ̸̧͘c̴̳͠l̵̻͘ọ̸͊n̴̻̿i̵̬͝ṅ̴͙g̴͕̎ ̷̹̒s̸̖͌ȇ̸̼e̶̝̍ ̴͌ͅí̶̩f̵̛̟ ̶̙̌y̸̞̾ó̵̯u̶̧̐ ̷̖̈́c̶̖̈́a̷̳͒n̴̪͛ ̴̮̀k̵̥͊ẽ̶̢ĕ̶̖p̴͉͂ ̷̰̇p̴̫͠a̷̲̓c̴̦̓e̷͈̓.̴̥̿ A̷̪̍n̴̞̈́d̵̦̕ ̶͈͝d̴͈͑o̴̟̅ń̶̬ț̶̾ ̴͓̈́y̴̛͜o̵̫͊u̸͇̚ ̸̗̅c̵̬̋r̷̨͋y̸̹̐ ̴̪̈́f̸̳̆o̷̢͝r̴͎̔ ̶͙͒h̷̳̆e̶̢̿l̷̢͠p̶̨̀ ̵̮̀c̶̘̽a̵͎͊u̴̠͝s̸̬̔ẽ̴̪ ̶̡̂y̷̨̾o̶͍̓u̸̼̽ ̴̝̇c̶̜͊ã̵̝n̷̗͋n̸̖̏ȍ̴̧t̷́͜ ̷͓́b̵̻͝e̸̠͂ ̷͍͂s̵̡͋ả̷̯v̴͔̒e̶̯̚d̵̦̀ *Rule 10 MrYokai: *sprays holy water on everything* Tarr: Y̴͉̅o̴̫̍ű̷̗ ̵̣͘k̷̼̀n̸̳̑ö̸͇́ẘ̴͎ ̴̱̆l̶̡̄i̸͇̎q̵̫̈u̸̜̅i̷̗̎d̸̡̀ ̷̤̉m̴̯͆a̸̯͂k̷̩͝ȇ̶̳s̴͌͜ ̴̟̿m̶̨̎e̵͇̽ ̷̮͘c̷̍͜l̵̩̾o̸̮̍n̷͇̿e̸͉̅ ̷̱͆m̸̖͑ò̵̞r̸͖̈e̸̲̒.̷̻̅ ̶̥̒N̵͎̋o̴͎̐ẃ̴̱ ̶͓͛Ḯ̵̱ ̵͙͐h̶̼̎a̵͍͊v̶̩̎e̴̒ͅ ̸̱̈́a̷̦̽ ̶̹̌w̸̙̓h̸͚͘o̴͙͘l̶̫̈́e̴̢̚ ̵̯̉h̴̖̾o̸͈͌r̷̝̈́d̶͔̎e̶̩̚.̷̛͚ ̵̘̎B̶̥́e̴̖͊í̷̹n̸̛̜g̶͙͊ ̵̟̕ẗ̷̹́a̴͙͗r̵̡̊ ̵̙̆h̷̲̚a̴̞̓ś̷͔ ̸͓̒a̷̫͑d̵͍͠v̷͍͛a̶̲͝ǹ̴̹t̸̳̿a̶̖͆g̴̺͒ë̴̢́s̸̡̿ ̸̙͘ň̷̖o̶͇͒ẇ̴̢ .̸͍͠ ̶̞́Ạ̷̓n̴͈̕d̷̺̒ ̴̞͒b̶̤̏e̶̦͋f̵̭̑o̶̩̒r̷̢͐ẽ̵͉ ̴̝̆t̶̻͗ḥ̸̄i̸͙̍s̷̫̀ ̶̠͠ĭ̷̧s̴̨̊ ̷̤͋d̴͚́o̵̺̕n̵̡̈́e̶͈͌ ̷̫́y̶̯̿ö̴̙́u̸͎̍'̸̜͗l̸̢̃l̸̘̽ ̵͎̈́b̶̪̕e̷̱͒ ̸̥̊r̵̩̄o̷̧͝a̵̞̽s̷̱͂t̶͚̓i̷̲̓n̸̘̈g̶͖͆ ̸̘͑l̷̡͘i̶̟̽k̷̨̎ḙ̵͝ ̴̝͛ä̷̹ ̵͇͝c̵̤̆ö̷̢́w̵̘͛.̸̖̾ *Rule 10 MrYokai: *uses tarr extinction ray* *makes all tarr extinct* Tarr: Ĩ̸͇ ̵͔̚k̴̤̆í̷̯n̵̼͊d̷̹̚a̵̘̋ ̸͇̈s̴̙͂á̶͈ẃ̷̲ ̸̻͊t̶͈̅ĥ̸̳ȋ̷̪ṡ̵̰ ̸͉̐ĉ̸͙ò̷̭m̵̙͌i̴̜͝ṉ̸̉g̵̥͝ ̸̝̂y̸̜͛ǫ̴̆u̴̳̓ ̴̦̂ḿ̶ͅa̸̡͆ḱ̶͚i̵̳̇n̷̫̈́g̸̩̊ ̶̹̈́ă̴͇ ̸̬͘t̵̡͌a̸̤̐r̵̠͆r̷͉͆ ̶͔̈́b̷͇͊ļ̷͂ḯ̶̱g̷̝̀h̶͖̓ẗ̶̻ ̷͕̚S̴̡̚o̴̳͝ ̷̨̓Ī̵̖ ̸̦̂j̵̪̓u̸̬̎s̵͓͝t̶̳͘ ̸̥̄r̵̫̓e̵̗͝m̸̛͈o̵̥̊d̴̯̋e̵̦̓l̸̠̓è̴͜ḍ̴̃ ̶̋ͅi̵̞̓s̵̳͐ ̷͚͝š̸̘ỏ̶̦ ̷͔̇i̷̱͊t̸̀͜ ̸̗͌d̶̯̑o̷̖̍ẻ̷͍s̷̳̀n̵͎͂t̷̬̐ ̴͉͒t̶̮̒i̸͖͑c̵̱͝k̴̪͐ ̴̲̃r̸͚̉ị̷͝g̸̦͝h̴͖̐t̵̟͊.̴͉̀ ̶̼͗Y̵͇̔ọ̵̍u̵̟̾r̴͈͑ ̴͓̓ḿ̸̰å̵͍ć̵͍h̵̺̅i̴͜͠n̵̳̅e̸͠ͅ ̴̨̀i̸̹̅s̶̘̐ ̸̪̈ü̸̜s̶̮̃ė̷̤l̴͚̆ẹ̸͊s̵̺̔s̶͙̋ ̵̤͊n̵̯̾ơ̸͈ẃ̴̠,̷̭͑ ̷͉͂ä̵̯ļ̶͊l̶͖̊ ̵̪̒i̵̱̿t̴̫́ ̶̦͑d̸̂ͅo̶͝ͅe̷̘͌s̴̛͖ ̵̩̎i̷̬̓s̷̞̊ ̸͎̆B̸̜̃Ö̶̢́O̶͔͘M̷̤̂ ̶͚̀I̷̛͓ ̵̫̊h̵̨̃o̵͈̽p̴̘͒e̸̳̊ ̴̫̓ÿ̵̥́o̵͍̕u̵̻͝ ̶̞̑a̷̻͘r̴̝̄e̷̞̊ ̶͇̎r̵̖̄e̴̼̔a̶̳̚d̷͔̆y̵͎͝ ̸̱͗f̴̢̊o̶͕̒r̷̰͝ ̸̡̀ṫ̴͓h̸̺̄i̵̢̐s̷̱̑,̴̼̀ ̸̱̽ạ̸̿s̶͚͋ ̸̰͠ì̶̥ţ̷͝ ̵̣̕s̸̜͛p̵̳͘ȇ̶̤l̶̾͜l̶̳̏ṡ̷̖ ̴͙̿ỹ̶͕ó̵̬u̶̦͊r̷̪̒ ̴̯̽d̴͍͘o̵̬͌o̷̝͊m̶̧͂.̷̗͌ *Rule 10 ̵ MrYokai: Dude, stop talking like that! I can't understand you! Tarr:Sorry. I thought I might earn style points. Also the last one was "I kinda saw this coming you making a tarr blight So I just remodeled is so it doesnt tick right. Your machine is useless now, all it does is BOOM I hope you are ready for this, as it spells your doom." MrYokai: Bad Grammar and Style Points make you lose points. Sorry, Replying keeps making me move right. I might have to use no background. OR ATLEAST A BETTER BACKGROUND. 'Who won?' MrYokai: Overwhelming: 3x1000 Not rhyming: -500 Final Result: 2500 points Tarr: Overwhelming: 6x1000 Using glitch text: 6x-1000 Too OP: -1000 Final Result: -1000 points MrYokai wins! Scoreboard: MrYokai: 2500 TSRITW: 0 Tarr: -1000 BONUS! TarrRancher has cheated by giving me -6000 points. He will be banned for three days. Category:Blog posts